


Magnus Is My Warlock!

by FiendMaz



Series: Our Own House [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, Magnus and Alec (and everyone else) as kids!, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no eye colours mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Clary looked at them with a strange expression. “You’re both very territorial, you know? Just like Chairman Meow.”“I’m just saying,” Magnus emphasized importantly with steely eyes. “That Alec is mine.”--Or, Alec and Magnus are very possessive of each other as kids.





	Magnus Is My Warlock!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorondil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vorondil).



> Hello! I'm back with a Kids!Malec fic. This is gonna be v fluffy so get ready for it <3
> 
> Special thanks to [vorondil](https://vorondil.tumblr.com) for being a kind soul and allowing me to use their [art](https://vorondil.tumblr.com/post/161032929216/go-get-your-own-warlock-i-forgot-to-draw). It's what inspired me to write this fic so this is for you! :)
> 
> And thanks to my beta, [beyondthehunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt), as well! Check out their Valentine Kids!Malec fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540845).
> 
> PS. I don't mention eye colours.

 

 

The world was a big place and Alec hated it because he couldn’t reach for things he wanted but – he looked at his best friend walking over to him with a big smile and a huge cookie – he had Magnus and that was more than enough. “What’s that?” He pointed at the cookie.

Magnus’ grin widened and he sat down on the floor right in front of Alec. “It’s dark choco chip! I made it earlier!”

“It looks amazing!” Alec shook his head and sat down in the space between Magnus’ legs then took a peek at the cookie. It was  _really huge_ and the dark chocolate was melting a bit... He looked up at Magnus and was about to praise his best friend when a thought passed through his mind and he puffed his chest, upset. “Wait! You didn’t make it with Clary again, did you?”

“Mmm, yeah!” Magnus halved the cookie and offered up the bigger one. “She lives here too, y’know.”

Alec humphed. “You should just live with me!”

“Oooh!” Magnus lit up. “Let’s build a treehouse and live together!”

Alec took a bite of the heavenly cookie and smiled dreamily as he thought of it. “We’d be high enough to grab anything we want too...”

“Yeah, yeah!” Magnus patted Alec’s thigh excitedly and cookie crumbs bounced around in the air. “We can start on it later!”

“Okay! But...”

Magnus tilted his head curiously as he took a small bite of his cookie. “But what?”

“Which tree will we build it on?” Alec wondered loudly with a troubled look.

“Mmmm... We have a tree in my backyard!”

Alec looked at Magnus’ happy expression and frowned. “But Clary will be there! And Simon too.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Magnus questioned with a small pout. “They’re nice!”

“How about in my backyard? We have a tree too!”

Magnus frowned this time. “But Jace is there!”

Alec sighed and tapped his cookie on his chin. “Then... Then, let’s put a sign to say only we’re allowed to get near the tree!”

“Okay!”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Home always smelled really good in the evening and Magnus felt himself get hungry once he realised his mum was cooking bacon. He tugged Alec down the stairs, past the Star Wars marathon going on in his living room where an excited Simon was squealing non-stop and a bored Clary was doing sword fights with Chairman Meow, and into the kitchen. “Mum! Gimme!” He made grabby hands up at the pan, eyes wide as he listened to the sizzling.

“I want some,” Alec said softly though his eyes were just as bright with anticipation.

Mum Jocelyn looked down at them with a wide, warm smile. “Oh hello honeys,” She patted them both on the head and pointed towards the dining room. “I knew you’d ask so I already made you two a batch.”

“REALLY!” Magnus shouted and then quickly ran over to the next room with Alec in tow. “Aleeeec!” He tugged Alec into his arms and squeezed his best friend tightly, eyes intent on the plate of crispy bacon. “Oh my god.”

Alec giggled and leaned into the hug. “Get it!”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Magnus squeezed Alec even more tightly and moved them both over to the plate with a little difficulty. “Here,” he passed a piece to Alec and then grabbed one for himself.

“It’s sooo good,” Alec mumbled.

The sound of their every bite was so crispy and Magnus loved it. “Mmnmnm...”

Just then, the door to the dining room opened and Clary and Simon bounded in with lightsabers. “En garde!” Clary shouted as she waved her red one around.

“Nooo,” Simon looked horrified. “That’s for fencing!”

Clary shrugged and then her big eyes landed on the plate of bacon. “OH MY GOD! Share!”

“Sure,” Magnus picked up two pieces but before he could do anything else, Alec slid in front of him in a protective stance with arms stretched to the side. “Alec?”

“Stay away from my Magnus!”

Magnus blinked.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The backyard was a little chilly with the sun down but Alec was fine because Magnus had given him a special blanket full of glitter that twinkled like the stars in the sky. His best friend was magical and obviously a wizard – no, a warlock!

He nodded to himself and tugged the blanket in closer with a smile.

“I think we should wait for the tree to grow first...” Magnus hummed thoughtfully as he inspected the biggest tree there. “There aren’t enough leaves so we might be cooked like bacon by the sun up there...”

“Is that possible?” Alec frowned. “We should just build a roof then!”

Magnus slumped and looked down at their tree house building materials: blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, and a huge bean bag. “How?”

“Uhm...” Alec scratched his head. “I’ll... go look for some materials. Wait here!” He ran back into the house and ducked into the living room where Simon and Clary were still on their Star Wars marathon. His movements were stealthy though so they didn’t notice a thing. “There’s nothing... oh!”

He sneaked past Simon and grabbed the edge of the weirdly-shaped fighter plane tent. His tugging was a little too hard though and was so obvious that Simon whipped around with an alarmed expression that smoothed out immediately when their eyes met. “Hi?”

“Alec! You come to join us?” Simon looked around. “Where’s Magnus?”

“Uhmm... Actually, I wanted to get this.” Alec pointed at the tent.

Simon frowned. “Oh, what for?”

“Uh...”

“Oh!” Simon brightened up. “You’re finally getting interested in Star Wars, huh! Go, take it! Just give it back tomorrow!”

“Alec?”

Alec perked up upon hearing Magnus’ voice. “Over here!”

“Alec?” Magnus peeked into the living room and his expression quickly turned serious. “What are you doing? Did you leave me behind for Simon?”

“What!” Alec dropped the tent and stepped away from Simon who looked confused.

Magnus marched over and wrapped his arms around Alec’s body. “Alec’s mine!”

“Okay?” Simon raised his hands in surrender, still confused.

By this point, they had been noisy enough that Clary was looking at them all with a strange expression. “You’re both very territorial, you know? Just like Chairman Meow.” She pointed at Chairman Meow who was innocently sleeping with what was previously Simon’s Chewbacca stuffed toy.

“I’m just  _saying_ ,” Magnus emphasized importantly with steely eyes. “That Alec is mine.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“How about that!” Alec gestured proudly at the huge old tree at the back of his home’s backyard the next day. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Magnus nodded in agreement. “Yeah but Alec...”

“What?” Alec glared up at the tree to look for whatever faults it had.

“There’s no space for the tree house.”

Alec squinted and sighed. “Oh.”

“Well... maybe let’s just get tents for each of our backyards?” Magnus suggested brightly. “Hold on, I think Isabelle has one in her room.”

Alec whirled around with a hand outstretched but it was too late, Magnus had rushed off. He huffed and ran after his best friend with a pout, upset. “I have a tent too,” His grumbles became louder and louder with each step he took up the stairs to Izzy’s bedroom and his pout intensified when he saw Magnus and Izzy chatting with each other animatedly. “Magnus!”

Magnus turned around, all bubbly. “She said we can borrow her tent! And look, Alec! She gave me some nail polish! I’ve been wanting these colours for a while!”

“I could have bought those for you,” Alec mumbled and then said louder, “I have a tent too!”

“Oh, you do? I’ll bring yours over to mine then!” Magnus said brightly.

Alec huffed again and stalked over to grab his best friend’s hand. “I’m taking him back,” He frowned at his sister’s smirk but ignored it so he could drag Magnus over into his bedroom. “This is mine, see.” His voice was a little louder as he pointed at his galaxy tent but it was because he was still unhappy about Magnus being so happy with someone else.

“Alec?” Magnus hugged Alec from behind. “Are you mad?”

“No...” Alec lied.

Magnus tugged Alec around. “Come on, I know when you’re lying.”

“It’s just...” Alec snaked his arms around his best friend and hugged Magnus back. “You don’t need Izzy. You have me!”

Magnus looked confused for a while but then his expression cleared and he smiled brightly as he patted Alec’s head. “You’re all I need.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

His life was a nightmare, Alec thought unhappily. There were so many people trying to steal Magnus from him. On weekends, he had Simon, Clary, Izzy, and Jace to worry about and on weekdays, he had his whole school! It was a constant battle too because although he always managed to shoo everyone away successfully, they always kept coming back.

This week will be different though because he knew more people than usual would be looking for Magnus since his parents were throwing a party for his class on Friday night, It was going to be a ball of some sort so he  _knew_ everyone was going to try asking Magnus to go with them but that wasn’t going to happen because Magnus was going with  _him_ , end of story.

Still, he hated it when people disturbed his time with Magnus so today, he and Magnus were having their lunch under the shade of a tree on top of a tiny hill far away from where the playground was. It was much more peaceful and he really thought he finally found them a place where they could be left alone up until the people realised that they were there and started coming over.

“UGH!” Alec threw his milk carton onto the ground and it bounced once, twice, before rolling down the hill.

Magnus watched it go. “Alec, you’re littering.”

“I – I’ll pick it up later,” Alec groaned. “It’s just – they keep coming!”

Magnus smiled and patted his best friend’s head. “It’s alright, Alec, they don’t mean any harm.”

“No!” Alec stomped over with a full-on pout and hauled Magnus into a bear hug. “I’m not sharing you and they can’t have you!”

“Okay,” Magnus said simply, smile wide.

“Magnus!”

Alec groaned loudly and hid his face in Magnus’ hair. “I hate them all!”

“Hey, you two.” A deep voice greeted near them.

“Hm?” Alec peeked out from behind his best friend to see Papa Luke.

“What are you two doing all the way out here?”

Alec’s pout came back in full force and he pointed at the people nearby accusatorily. “They keep bothering us!”

“Alec...” Papa Luke crouched down before them with a small smile. “Gaining new friends is okay.”

“Oh no,” Magnus muttered softly.

Alec puffed up mightily. “THEY’RE TRYING TO STEAL MY MAGNUS!”

“Everything is okay, Alec,” Magnus patted Alec on the head soothingly.

“It’s not!” Alec’s lower lip trembled as his eyes widened. “It’s not!”

Magnus looked surprised and immediately tugged Alec into an embrace. “No one will steal me away because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Really?” Alec sniffled.

Magnus pulled back and grinned. “Really!”

“Okay!” Alec grinned back and then faced Papa Luke. “You see, we don’t need anyone else.” He crossed his arms and nodded importantly.

Papa Luke sighed.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Magnus!” Alec called out as he exited his bathroom. “Are you ready?” He tugged on the long sleeves of his black button-up shirt and patted his pants before looking up to see where he was going. His eyes widened when they landed on Magnus and he rushed forward to investigate his best friend’s outfit more closely. “Wow! You’re so shiny!”

“I look great, don’t I!” Magnus grinned proudly and pointed at his eyes. “Mum even did my eyes for me!”

“You look so good! Should I change mine?” Alec frowned down at his all-black outfit. It was his favourite, especially his boots. He thought they looked really nice but he was too plain compared to Magnus.

Magnus shook his head firmly. “No, I think you look amazing in black!”

“Thanks,” Alec flushed a little and bowed his head even lower, shy. It was then he noticed Magnus’ shoes and he gasped in surprise. “Hey, our boots are the same!”

“Silly!” Magnus laughed. “I got them because you love them.”

Alec grinned and hugged his best friend. “You’re the best, Magnus.”

“I know!”

“I got you these,” Alec started and pulled out two tiny rose pins from his pocket. He handed one over. “Mom said that since we’re each other’s dates we should have cor – corsazes? I don’t know what it’s called.”

“It’s so cute!” Magnus quickly pinned one into his shirt and then did the same for Alec. “We’re matching now!”

“Yeah,” Alec grinned and then tilted his head when he heard music coming from downstairs. He took Magnus’ hand and grinned at his best friend again.

Magnus’ smile softened a little in confusion. “What is it?”

“You just look really good!” Alec tugged at Magnus’ red blouse with golden designs. “Like a true warlock!”

Magnus giggled. “Maybe I am one!”

“That would be so cool.” Alec grinned for a moment longer and then tipped his head at his door. “You ready to go down?”

“Yep!”

Alec led them down, their hands still clasped together, and he puffed up his chest in preparation for the chaos that would come once his classmates saw Magnus.

“It’ll be okay, Alec.” Magnus reassured as the first scream of his name reached them at the bottom of the stairs. “Let’s just go to the living room where the adults are.”

“We should hurry,” Alec looked worriedly at the interested gazes of his cousins. He hurried over to the living room with Magnus and they plopped onto the nearest empty couch together. His parents and Magnus’ gave them little waves in greeting and they waved back. “They’re peeking in,” he groaned.

 Magnus chuckled and flipped over to lie on his stomach then propped his head up with his hands. “Don’t mind them, Alec. They haven’t approached us yet.”

“Here comes my cousin now!” Alec muttered unhappily. He shuffled over to the edge of the couch and puffed his chest as his cousin neared. “What do you want, Lydia?”

Lydia’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m just saying hi.”

“Are you?” Alec questioned suspiciously.

“Hello,” Magnus greeted happily. “Alec, say hi.”

“Hi,” Alec mumbled.

Lydia chuckled a little as she waved in greeting. “I’ll see you two around then.” She left just as Clary, Simon, and Izzy ran in with a disgruntled Jace.

“No, no, no,” Alec grumbled. “This is a nightmare!”

Magnus laughed and patted Alec on the head. “Everything’s okay, Alec.”

“I am a vampire and I will defeat you!! Muahahaha!” Simon declared loudly in the middle of the living room. He had a lightsaber pointed at Clary and Izzy; Jace was slumped on the side with pink braids. “Be afraid!”

“I’m an angel so you can’t defeat me,” Izzy announced proudly.

Clary made her light-up star wand glow and she waved it around. “I’m a fairy and I can do magic!”

“Werewolves are definitely cooler than any of you!” Jace complained from the side.

Alec frowned at them all for disturbing their peace and then turned towards the adults for help but slumped when they seemed to be enjoying the show. He looked away back to Simon, Izzy, and Clary only to see them staring. “What?”

“Join me, Alec!” Izzy grinned. “You can be an angel like me!”

“Magnus, you can be a fairy!” Clary cheered.

“Magnus is a warlock!” Alec corrected swiftly. “Warlocks are the best.”

“Warlocks are on my side!” Simon raised his lightsaber immediately.

Clary and Izzy stuck their tongue out, annoyed.

“ _ **Magnus** ,_” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ head and chin with one hand each.

Papa Luke buried his face in his hands. “Here we go,”

“ _ **Is**_ ,” Alec curled around Magnus protectively and gave a mighty glare.

Mama Maryse looked confused even though she was smiling.

 Alec drew in a big breath and proclaimed for everyone to hear, “ _ **M** **y**   **warlock**_ ** _!_** _”_

_“_ That’s right,” Magnus confirmed with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I thrive on your comments <3
> 
> Reblog Malec fan art [here](https://vorondil.tumblr.com/post/161032929216/go-get-your-own-warlock-i-forgot-to-draw) and the fic [here](https://maztri.tumblr.com/post/170438390724/magnus-is-my-warlock-malec-fic).
> 
> Find the artist on tumblr @ [vorondil](https://vorondil.tumblr.com) and come chat with me @ [maztri](https://maztri.tumblr.com)!


End file.
